tenebrisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Erevan/Adding Barbarian, Creating Delegations
As we neared Aofie's Stand, we saw a lone fighter facing off against two large trolls; they seemed ready to overwhelm him, so we ran ashore and barraged them with ranged and magical attacks. Turns out the barbarian was sent to find us to dliver a letter to Myrddin; his name was Augustus, and he decided to return with us (having finished his task). he said something about venturing further North to visit the lands of his ancestors (a desire I can understand), but we warned him it was too dangerous to go alone. The letter to Myrddin was to let him know that his guild had exiled him for letting an outsider get his hands on thier unique steamship; it also confirmed suspicions that the lord he had lost it to had been keeping the payments Myrddin made with no intent of letting the ship go. We'll have to take a writ from the bank stating that payment had been sent and accepted to the guild to prove his good faith and try to clear his name, once we're done here. It might take the whole of his exile to clear the threat from this region. In Aofie's Stand, we found that Aofie Longstrider was gone; no one knew where she had gone, and no one knoew who was supposed to be in charge in her absence. Once word of our return got around, we were all invited by different factions to endorse them in their jockeying for power, or at least to help look after their interests. I have no desire to get involved with the politics, but I don't want this outpost to collapse and lose civilization's foothold on Tenebris. We decided that instituting some sort of council with representatives from each major interest would be the best way for the Stand to be managed, and split up to talk to everyone we could. I went to discuss the plan with Tovaric of the Black Tree Tribe and he was enthusiastic; I warned him that the others might reject the plan entirely, or refuse the goblins a seat, but he seemed desperate that something be done. He told me that more undead have been coming through the village recently, and of more dangerous types they haven't seen before and can barely defend against. The goblins are willing to do just about anything for protection from this new threat; I may have to bargain on his behalf so the tribe is not taken advantage of in negotiations (assuming the guild and mercenaries even let them in). Other than needing protection, they have many things to offer, including a knowledge of the land to the East that even the most well-traveled adventurer would be jealous of. I also spoke with Captain Anton Munro of the Crystal Heralds, who was a tougher sell. He doesn't particularly care who is in charge of Aofie's Stand, nor does he want any part of it; he just wants the turmoil ended and trade between the Stand and Lisrim's Landing resumed. The Heralds seem to have plans for creating patrolled roads between the two outposts, but it will take a lot of work and it will be for naught if the Stand falls. He was skeptical of our proposal for a council, though, and cited many reasons it may not work. If it does, however, he has agreed that the Heralds may be interested in joining with other merchants in some kind of syndicate that would have a representative on the council. It doesn't strike me as particularly honorable to mask one's intentions so, but if they aren't interested in the actual running of the town then it seems fair they only have input on the greater plans that would affect them. Sancha Almandine was with him, and while it was good to see her it was surprise; how deeply is she involved with the Heralds? When we met back after contacting each of the major entities, we discussed our conversations and were left a bit less optimistic than when we set out with our plan. The Longstrider and Orange Complanies are at odds, and the Prior of Daybreak Abbey thinks the whole thing is a scheme to steal the Stand from Aofie while she is away. The only thing they can agree on is that the Stand must grow, though Ivellios brought word from the local druids that they want the opposite: to ensure the town does not expand too far into the forest, taming the wildlands for farms as the valley once was. I don't have a solution to the politics, but I do know forests: if the druids agree to a certain amount of expansion, then help grow a wall of trees and spikes to keep the settlement safe, the town can retain a small footprint while still growing; by providing defense against the undead and blessing the crops within the tree walls to increase their output, the druids become a vital part of keeping the Stand alive. This should guarantee them a strong seat at the council, once it is formed. Category:Blog posts Category:Adventure Log Category:Erevan Adventure Log